Dance with me?
by Gracie Face
Summary: What happens if Tyler and Andie are twins? What happens when their both as bad as each other? What happens when they meet Chase and Nora? Slight language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my second fanfic for step up. Few things to get straight first in this fic Andie and Tyler are twins! So they live with Bill and Lana (I think that's the names of the foster parents) It starts at the beginning of step up and then I change somethings. So for the sake of my story Chase, Andie, Tyler, Nora and everyone else are all 18. It starts at the beginning of the school year so here we go. I've changed some of their clothing styles, just had to tell you that.**

Andie moved her hips against Jake, the guy she was dancing with. Andie was wearing baggy black jeans with a green belt, a blue strapped top, a baggy navy blue and white spotted zipped jumper and a black and white checked bandana around her neck. Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail and it was covered by a black cap.

Her twin brother Tyler was dancing with this girl. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a long sleeved top and a cap. He was twisting and moving around the girl unaware he was under the watchful eye of PJ.

Upstairs Skinny was questioning Mac above Tyler and Andie. "Where do you think they are? They live on the dance floor" responded Mac and with that Skinny took off down the stairs to find Tyler and Andie.

Downstairs PJ was getting annoyed with Tyler because he was dancing with a girl he liked. Everyone was watching the two couples dancing in the middle. PJ got raged and walked over to Tyler grabbing him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled PJ.

"Oh come on PJ we were just dancing" said the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it" said Tyler quietly. Everyone was watching them, Andie had stopped dancing. She joined her brother's side.

"Why don't you lay off PJ" said Andie.

"Look her you little slut, just continue dancing your little moves and let the big boys get on with it" said PJ.

"Yo don't be hating just cause you can't dance" said Andie shrugging, making sure she was getting PJ annoyed. Then PJ launched himself at her. Tyler tried to pull PJ off Andie, just getting more involved in the fight. At that moment Mac had been coming down the stairs, he saw the fight and rushed down. He tackled the three pulling Andie and Tyler over to one side. The three out of breath teens turned to face PJ, who had drawn out a gun. Everyone was watching intently.

"You think you're so smart" said PJ pointing his gun at Tyler. "You little slut" he said pointing it at Andie. Andie narrowed her eyes.

"Let's get out of here. Come on D, Ty. Skinny let's go" said Mac shoving Tyler and Andie towards the door. Skinny rushed past PJ and out of the door after Tyler, Andie and Mac.

"You feel like because you're a white boy you gotta overcompensate or something?" asked Mac as they walked through a lane.

"Oh come on Mac. You heard what he said to Andie didn't you?" said Tyler shrugging.

"I can protect myself you know. Don't need my twin brother doing it for me" said Andie aggressively.

"Yeah well you might want to grow a couple of inches before we let you take on PJ by yourself" said Mac waving his hand over the top of Andie's head. Andie laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah I mean give it a couple of years and I'll be taller than you" said Skinny.

"You wish" said Andie as Tyler kicked down a trashcan. Andie jumped over it and continued walking.

"Woo wait" said Mac holding his arms out stopping only Tyler in his tracks. He almost hit Andie's hat off and Skinny just ducked under his arm. Skinny grabbed some rubbish and through it at PJ's car that had almost driven round the corner.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Andie, Tyler shrugged.

"Am I the only one not trying to get us killed?" asked Mac.

"Oh come on I ain't scared of him. I ain't scared of you two and I'm definitely not scared of you shorty" he said referring to Andie. He ran away after Andie began chasing him.

"Then why you running?" asked Andie as she, Tyler and Mac began throwing things at Skinny. There was a crash as something Tyler had thrown hit a window of a huge building.

"Well done Ty" said Andie sarcastically as they went over to Skinny who was standing beside the window.

"What is this place?" asked Mac.

"It's a school look I'll show you" said Skinny kicking in the rest of the window.

"Skinny" said Mac in disbelief. Mac looked at Tyler and Andie for help.

"Go get him he's your brother" said Tyler shaking his head. Mac disappeared through the window. Andie shrugged and followed him. Tyler slipped in almost falling on Andie.

"You twat" said Andie brushing herself down and following Mac and Skinny.

"Love you too" said Tyler following her. Andie, Mac and Skinny stood looking at some trophies. Tyler disappeared through a door. Andie followed him.

"Wow" she said hopping up onto the stage beside Tyler. Mac and Skinny came in and began messing about breaking things. Then the light flashed on and a security guard jumped on Mac. Tyler hid behind the clothing rack. Andie ducked down behind the timpani drums. Tyler made a signal for Skinny to run for it. Skinny ran out as Tyler rugby tackled the security guard and Mac. Mac jumped off the stage as the security guard held Tyler down.

"Go Mac go" said Tyler, Andie had joined Mac's side. "Go" yelled Tyler. Mac ran away. Andie's eyes connected with Tyler's. "Go D just go" said Tyler. Andie ran away.

"Up you get" said the guard dragging Tyler up. Then there was some noises from outside the theatre and some more guards came in with……..

**Please R and R. **

**xXHannahXx**


	2. MSA

**Thanks for the reviews**"When I said run I meant run" said Tyler to Andie as the policeman pushed them into the questioning room.

"I did" muttered Andie as a tall policeman grunted "Sit". Two policemen sat behind the table.

"And how did you get caught then?" asked Tyler annoyed with his twin sister, he had tried so hard to stop her and his friends from getting caught.

"The police were already there. They came in the front" said Andie, getting angrier by the second.

"If you two are finished bickering we need to take your details" said one of the policemen who had a thick black beard and looked like some sort of ship captain. His voice was quiet and deadly. Tyler, who had taken a breath to yell back at Andie huffed and sat back in his chair.

"Full name" said the other police man who had a scar under his left eye.

"Tyler Gage" said Tyler clicking his knuckles. The man with the beard scribbled it down.

"Andrea Gage" said Andie. While the man with the beard scribbled it down, the scarred man spoke.

"How exactly are you too related?" he asked his voice booming around the room. In a way it was like bad cop and good cop.

"Twins" said Tyler as Andie was giving the policemen the silent treatment.

"Date of birth" said the man with the scar. The questions continued until they had all the details they needed. There was a loud knock at the door and a woman in police office entered.

"The cells are ready" she said, her black hair was brushed up into a tight bun.

"Up" said one of the policeman, Andie stood and kicked Tyler on the leg making him get up.

After an uncomfortable night in a police cell and their trial, Andie and Tyler sat on a bench waiting for Lana to come. They both had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep.

"This sucks" muttered Andie scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Well if you had ran faster then maybe you might not have been caught" said Tyler through gritted teeth not even looking at his twin.

"Shut up" said Andie frowning. "Well maybe if you hadn't played Mr Noble then you might have got out of there".

"And what? Left Mac in my place. Not a chance" said Tyler as footsteps approached them. Their foster mother, a middle height woman with short brown hair appeared from down the corridor.

"I got here as fast as I could" she said shrugging. Tyler and Andie sighed and stood up. They both handed over bit of paper to Lana as the three started to walk down the corridor.

After a miserable night at home and a horrible day at school, Andie and Tyler set out to MSA.

"So where exactly are we supposed to go?" asked Andie as they entered the building, since it was still school hours at MSA there were hundreds of people rushing about the corridors. Girls standing in groups singing, people playing musical instruments and dancers in the dance studios.

"The director's office" answered Tyler who had been looking for signs to it, Andie was just tagging along.

"Director?" asked Andie frowning as they climbed the stairs.

"Principal" said Tyler, his patience getting pushed by Andie. She rolled her eyes and they approached a door that said in clear bold letters "DIRECTOR'S OFFICE". Tyler knocked and then opened the door. There was a man with dark brown hair sitting behind the desk on the phone. He looked up at the two teens standing in the doorway. "I'm Tyler Gage and..." but Tyler never got to finish.

"Sit down" instructed the man pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. He muttered something to the person on the phone and placed it on his desk. Tyler and Andie were sitting both slumped slightly (or a lot) the first impression was two very rude teens who clearly wanted to be somewhere else. "Well I can see you two are just overwhelmed with remorse" he paused. "You have no idea of the conciquestinces of your actions do you?" asked the man leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah two hundreds hours" said Tyler noticing the nameplate on the man's desk. "DIRECTOR COLLINS".

"Actually there is a little more to it. Most of our students here are on a scholarship, the cost of repairing the damage you two did is roughly the same as amount as one students tuition. Do you understand what that means?" asked Director Collins, they shook their heads. Then there was a short knock on the door and it flew open. Director Collins groaned as a tall boy the same age as Tyler and Andie entered the room. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and trackies. "Yes Chase?" asked Director Collins impatiently tapping his foot. Andie and Tyler had turned around to look at Chase, Andie just happened to catch his gaze. He smiled weakly at her before turned to his older brother.

"Never mind" said Chase glanced at Andie and Tyler once more before walking out again. Director Collins tutted under his breath.

"Anyway there is somebody very interested in meeting you" said Director Collins.**Yes boring I know. but plz stick with me and I can make it better!! just needed to put a chapter in of putting some things together. Reviews :D**


	3. Not A Chapter A sorry note!

**Hey people. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I am sorry i haven't updated for so long and i'm also sorry that this isn't an update! my computer is broken :( so i can't update. i'm on my boyfriends computer right now and he's bugging me to get off. as soon as my computer is fixed i will update :D **

**lots of love**

**Banana **


	4. Meeting Chase & Nora

**Bonjour people!!!! I'm sooooo sorry for not writing in soooo long!!! SO here we go :) Sorry for spelling mistakes i hope you know what i mean!**

"I can't believe we're stuck here cleaning" said Andie as she passed the bucket up to Tyler who was standing on a step ladder. Tyler just continued to wipe the windows and didn't reply.

"Mr Gage" called McCathern's crabby voice from the other end of the corridor. Tyler braced himself for whatever the janitor was going to yell at him for now.

"Yes" asked Tyler climbing down for the ladder as Mr McCathern's footsteps approached. Andie tried not to giggle at Mr McCathern's funny walk. His shoulders were back and his chest out, clearly he hadn't been given much responsibility before. He took ordering the two about as serious as the Germans took the second world war.

"I thought I told you to brush the front steps! " he exclaimed, his eyebrows going to far up his forehead. Andie yet again tried not to giggle but failed. Mr McCathern heard her and turned to look at her. "And you Miss Gage, you should be in dance studio G, wiping the floors" said Mr McCathern angrily. Andie nodded and grabbed the handle of the bucket thing with the mop sticking out and began to walk towards Studio G. She was tempted to salute but decided not to because Mr McCathern was busying telling Tyler to get the brush and go to the front steps.

Andie wandered along the corridor towards Studio G. She was thinking about how they only had another hour left of work then they were finished for the day. She reached Studio G but stopped, there was a guy about her own age inside dancing. He wasn't doing ballet, jazz or tap or any of the dancing that she thought they taught at MSA. He was street dancing, well it was a combo of street and hip hop. Andie stared at him spinning and moving to the beat. She also noticed he was quite good looking, spikey dirty blonde hair and a very nice body. Andie shook herself out of the trance and pushed the door open. The guy turned at the noise and gazed at Andie.

"Em.. you mind if I mop up in here?" asked Andie nervously, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving soon anyway" he said nodding. Andie dragged the bucket in and then remembered where she reconigzioned him from. He had interrupted Andie and Tyler's meeting with Director Collins. His name was Chase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Tyler had began brushing the steps, pushing leaves and rubbish onto the street. He was muttering to himself, complaing.

"Stupid MSA" he mumbled.

"If you don't like it then why are you cleaning it up?" asked a sweet voice. Tyler looked up to see a girl about his own age standing halfway going up the stairs.

"Oh. Em.." Tyler began slightly embarrassed. The girl put one hand on her hip waiting for an answer. "You see. I didn't mean it like that" he said looking her up and down. She was wearing a skirt and a jumper, he was surprised to see her heading into MSA when it was four and their school day had finished half an hour ago.

"Yeah sure" she said smiling slightly.

"Oh Nora. There you are" came a voice from behind Tyler. Tyler watched as a guy about his own age with brown spikey hair ran up to Nora. He looked at Tyler in disgust. "We better hurry if we want to caught Director Collins" said the guy.

"Yeah. Em.. bye" she said to Tyler, the guy just looked at Tyler evilly. He just rolled his eyes and continued brushing. He smiled to himself, maybe he would get to speak to Nora again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andie had been mopping the floors for about half an hour when Chase began to get reading to leave. He pulled on a grey hoodie and a black hat. She was gutted he was leaving.

"Just out of interest why are you working here?" asked Chase as he approached the door, Andie looked up.

"I'm not working here, I'm doing community service" replied Andie placing the mop in the bucket.

"Out of the pure kindness of your heart?" asked Chase raising one eyebrow.

"Well no actually, I trashed the theatre" admitted Andie, shamefully.

"Oh. Right" he said, an awarkard silence filled the studio. "I better go" said Chase going through the door.

"Well there he goes" said Andie sighing and turning back to her mop. She was surprised to hear the door open again and Chase voice filled the studio.

"I didn't catch your name" he said innocently.

"Andie. Andie Gage" said Andie smiling.

"Chase. Chase Collins" he replied before closing the door and leaving. Andie smiled to herself and continued moping.

Soon after Chase had left the door opened and again.

"Hey Andie. Let's go" said Tyler looking down at the shining floor. "Good job" he said as Andie made her way towards the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Andie and Tyler had started walking towards the bus stop. They stood there shivering in the cold waiting for the bus.

"Oh look who it is" said a dangerous voice.

****

Hope it's all right! :)


	5. Shouldn't Have Done That

_It was dark by the time Andie and Tyler had started walking towards the bus stop. They stood there shivering in the cold waiting for the bus._

"Oh look who it is" said a dangerous voice.

"Tuck" said Tyler nodding at the guy that stood in the shadows with two other guys from the 410. Andie had automatically moved closer to Tyler at hearing Tuck's voice.

"Why you two skip practise?" asked Tuck stepping out into the streetlamp light so Andie and Tyler could see him properly. Both Tyler and Andie could see Tuck's eyes running over Andie's body. Andie moved her arms across herself and backing behind Tyler. She was scared, terrified of Tuck though she tried not to show it.

"We told you Tuck. We quit" said Tyler standing in front of Andie, clenching his fists.

"What? You quit because I touched Andie once" said Tuck moving closer to Tyler, his two friends close behind him.

"That was a hell lot more than once and it wasn't touch Tuck. You know it" said Tyler gritting his teeth together. Who did this guy think he was raping his little sister then acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"Really. Cause I could have sworn she was touching me back" said Tuck dropping his voice to a low tone that sounded terrifying in the quiet night air.

"Was I hell" muttered Andie aggressively.

"Oh she speaks" said Tuck glancing at Andie.

"Tuck just go away" said Tyler, so that Tuck would turn his attention away from Andie.

"Alright. I'll walk away but be ready Gage cause I'll be back" said Tuck backing away slightly but then suddenly he grabbed Tyler by the front of his hoodie and pushed him against the stone wall behind them. Tyler's breathing quickened as Tuck put his lips near his ear. Tyler could feel Tuck's breath on his neck and ear, he could also smell a revolting smell of sweat and some form of alcohol. "Be ready Gage. Be ready" said Tuck in a threatening voice. He dropped Tyler's hoodie, kissed Andie's cheek (much to her disgust) and walked away. Tyler let out a sigh as Andie sat down on the wooden bench at the bus stop. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her. She leant against him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day at school, Tyler and Andie told Mac, Missy and Skinny what had happened the previous night as the five of them sat at lunch.

"He actually had the nerve to come near you chica" said Missy angrily.

"Of course he did, he's Tuck" said Mac.

"What's worst is we've been hearing that he has been hanging out with PJ a lot" said Tyler twisting his cap around his head once.

"How's that bad?" asked Skinny confused.

"PJ and Tuck together equals fights, deaths and god knows what else" said Andie sighing and running a hand through her brown hair.

"PJ is probably trying to convince Tuck to let him in the 410" said Missy, who herself was a former member of the 410.

"In his dreams, PJ is a worst dancer than Skinny" laughed Mac, creating a laugh in the group breaking the tense atmosphere. "You two coming to courts after school?" asked Mac.

"No we can't, we've got community service remember" said Tyler, Mac remembered and immediately looked guilty.

"Anyway we still hitting the dragon this weekend?" asked Missy changing the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Andie sat on the bars outside of the her school waiting for Tyler to show up. The bell had long gone to signal the end of school and her and Tyler were meant to be at MSA. One or two lingering students wandered out every so often even some teachers had left. _Where the hell is he_ thought Andie. After waiting for ten more minutes Andie gave up and began the walk to MSA herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Andie was half way through cleaning an empty studio when Director Collins entered the studio.

"Where is your brother?" he asked Andie.

"I don't know" answered Andie honestly before wiping the floor.

"I hope he knows that he'll just get more hours for this" said Director Collins before storming out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Andie finished the studio and moved onto the next one which she was glad to see was occupied by none other than Chase Collins. She smiled to herself before entering the studio. Chase noticed her and gave her a quick smile which she returned. Andie watched Chase dance as she was mopping up. He was obviously working on a routine for something. For some reason he was getting frustrated with himself. He was spinning then trying to go into a combination but failing. Andie watched as he tried and tried to get it but each time he failed. He kept stumbling from the spin to the combination.

"Try a jump between" said Andie, she was surprised with herself she had been thinking this in her head for a while but didn't expect herself to say it out loud.

"What like?" asked Chase looking at her, he seemed quite open to her suggestion. Andie put the mop in the bucket and joined Chase's side.

"Show me the beginning of the combination again" said Andie undoing her janitor suit and tying the arms around her waist leaving her in a tank top and the janitor suit trousers. Chase showed Andie the combination without the music. "Right so spin" she said doing it herself. "Then jump, the move into the combination" she said also doing it. Chase tried it.

"It's works" said Chase in shock.

"Try not to sound so surprised" said Andie laughing. Chase apologized. "Do it with the music" demanded Andie. Chase played the track and when he reached the spin into the combination Andie joined in. It worked perfectly.

"I better get back to work" said Andie going back over to the mop.

"Wait, I've seen you at the dragon you dance with the 410 don't you?" asked Chase frowning slightly. Andie froze immediately.

"I used to dance with them, not anymore" said Andie beginning to mop furiously. After this Chase said no more to her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Andie arrived home around six o'clock after having to stay longer because she had arrived late. She was annoyed that Tyler hadn't shown up and intended on showing him that she was annoyed. Andie said nothing to Lana as she ran up the stairs and into her and Tyler's room. She was even more annoyed to see Tyler lying on his bed listening to music.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Andie angrily, Tyler sighed and paused his music.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"I said where the hell were you? You were meant to be at MSA" said Andie getting steadily angrier.

"I didn't go. No big deal" shrugged Tyler.

"Tyler you have to go. Your being ridiculous" said Andie.

"It's my choice Andie" said Tyler putting the music back on. With that Andie slammed the door shut and ran out of the house again.

**Ok people. I hope you liked it . Sorry for long wait but as I am sure you have gathered I am a terrible updater :P sorry **


	6. ATTENTION

I'm aware I haven't updated this in years so I've decided to just rewrite it. The chapter isn't up yet but the story is under the same name so you'll be able to find it on my profile soon. Thanks.


End file.
